Wide Awake
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Ten drabbles and oneshots inspired by songs from the Picture Me Broken album of the same name.:: 3 Dominique is the only one who sees that Victoire is fading away.
1. Nerds and Cigarettes

_"I hope you know I'm still drawn to you like nicotine."_

_-Picture Me Broken, "Nerds and Cigarettes"_

Sirius can still taste Remus on his lips. That final kiss, so long ago, only hours before their lives went to hell, still lingers as though it had been given only moments ago.

He leans against his cell wall, eyes closing. He can feel the Dementor's chill biting into his bones, freezing his marrow, and he draws his knees to his chest with a shudder.

They have taken everything from him. Sirius can no longer remember the shade of Lily's eyes or which hand James always used to mess his hair up. He can no longer remember the way fresh air had tasted when his feet hit the pavement outside his childhood prison the day he ran like hell and never looked back or the sound of the Invisibility Cloak dragging across the ground whenever the four of them would sneak out.

No. All those things blur and fade like a photograph taken out of focus, and he cannot touch them.

But he still tastes Remus- the hint of chocolate on the other boy's tongue mixing with the tobacco lingering on Sirius' breath. He still feels those lips, so awkward and unsure, against his own.

It's enough to keep him wanting more. Even if Remus hates him and thinks that he is a traitor. Even if Sirius knows that he can never explain the truth, that Remus wouldn't want to listen anyway.

He's still drawn to Remus. And nothing can change that, not even the hell he's in now and the bitter cold that threatens to steal every last piece of him.


	2. Vital Signs

_"Please don't run. You won't get far._

_We're in each other's blood."_

_-Picture Me Broken, "Vital Signs"_

He tells himself that this will be easy. It's the right thing to do. Noble, even- not that Regulus has ever cared about nobility, but it's a nice thought.

There's no one there to tell him not to go because no one else knows about this suicide mission. There is nothing to hold him back physically.

"Reg," Barty murmurs in sleep-heavy tones as he rolls onto his side, hands reaching out for his lover who is already halfway out the door.

A cold lump settles in Regulus' stomach. Barty's voice is like a siren song, trying to draw him closer, even though Regulus knows that to fall back into those bedsheets will mean a fate worse than death.

Clenching his jaw, Regulus turns, walking through the door as fast as his legs will carry him.

.

His lover's name echoes in his body like a second heartbeat.

_Barty, Barty, Barty._

It's as though Barty has injected himself into Regulus' veins, folloing him from within.

_Barty, Barty._

Regulus closes his eyes, lifting the potion to his lips and swallowing.

_**Barty, Barty, Barty, Barty.**_

The name becomes louder, almost painful, and Regulus drops to his knees.

"Master must drink. Master has said so."

More potion spills down his throat, and Regulus screams.

He cannot escape.


	3. Skin and Bones

**Warning! **** Contains mentions and non graphic depictions of anorexia. Do not read if this may trigger you. **

_"Hey dear_

_I fear_

_I'll watch you disappear._

_I know_

_You'll go_

_Until you're skin and bones."_

_-Picture Me Broken, "Skin and Bones"_

_._

Victoire is beautiful. Everyone knows that.

But Victoire is fading, and only Dominique knows.

.

When Victoire raises her arms to stretch, her shirt tugs upward, exposing skin. Dominique can perfectly count each rib sticking out beneath pale, delicate flesh.

"What?" Victorie asks sharply, jerking the shirt down again and looking at her sister with narrowed eyes.

Dominique clears her throat and shakes her head. "Nothing."

.

She watches as Victoire caves under Grandma Weasley's constant, "You're too thin. Eat, dear." and forces down a second helping.

But she also hears Victoire sneak off to the gardens to get rid of everything.

.

"You know you're killing yourself, right?" Dominique says.

Victoire folds her arms over her chest, translucent skin stretching taut over bones, leaning against the headboard. "Slow suicide sounds like a plan," she decides with the faintest hint of a smirk.

"Why are you doing this? You're already-"

"Already what?"

"Perfect." Dominique hates the word. But her sister has always been so bloody perfect, and there's no other way to describe her.'"You're beautiful."

With a scoff, Victoire turns away. "You think I do this because I want to starve myself beautiful? That it's a vanity thing?"

"Well-"

Before Dominque can say any more, Victorie grabs a book from her bedside table, slinging it at the younger girl. "Out!" she screams. "Get out!"

.

Victoire is getting worse. Dominique sees her without her beauty enchantments sometimes.

Her hair is thinning. Her eyes are hollow, lined with dark circles. Her nails are turning blue.

.

Dominique knows something is wrong when her father appears at the greenhouse door and has a rushed, whispered conversation with Professor Longbottom.

"Dominique," Professor Longbottom calls with a sympathetic smile.

For a moment, she feels cold. Only cold. Dread knots her stomach.

She forces herself to her feet, nearly sprinting the short distance to her father. "Victoire?"

He nods.

.

The Healer says that there was too much stress on Victoire's heart. She uses simple medical terms and a gentle tone, but Dominique can't really focus.

Her eyes are on the door behind the Healer, the door where her sister's stiff body rests.

.

_"This time, it's almost over._

_I watch you turn to dust."_

_-Picture Me Broken, "Skin and Bones"_


End file.
